Lazuardi
by heylalaa
Summary: AU, SoujiRise; — Oh, kau anak yang nakal. Sangat nakal. Kau pembunuh.


**Judul: **Lazuardi**  
Fandom: **Persona 4**  
Pairing: **Souji/Rise  
**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © Atlus, Titanic © 20th Century Fox  
**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Character Death  
**Challenge: **Second POV  
**Notes: **Untuk MacTavish Van Den Bosch. Sangat gaje dan abal, saya tahu. Dan, hanya pemikiran abal saya saja, atau memang Rise agak-agak mirip seperti Rose? Maksud saya, rambutnya, dan namanya juga lumayan mirip. :P**  
**

* * *

Oh, mungkin kau tak peduli, tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi di hadapanmu saat ini.

Mereka berada di tengah lautan, menggapai segala hal yang bisa mereka dapatkan dan mereka menggantungkan nyawa mereka pada benda apapun yang bisa mereka pegang saat ini. Mereka terbatuk ketika air laut mulai memasuki mulut mereka dan memenuhi kerongkongan mereka, atau saat sang perempuan, dengan rambut cokelat kemerahannya yang pada malam gelap dan lautan yang hitam ini terlihat bagaikan darah, menangis dan berkata dengan pelan di tengah tangisannya, _tidak, tidak, kita takkan bisa—kita akan mati_, sementara si lelaki hanya bisa mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan memohon agar ada secercah cahaya yang bisa mengusir segala kegundahannya seraya ia menggenggam erat jemari kurus perempuan itu.

_Kita akan selamat, tentu saja_, lelaki itu berbisik, tepat di telinga sang gadis dan berharap bahwa hembusan napasnya yang mulai menimbulkan kabut-kabut putih itu bisa menghangatkan badan orang yang paling dikasihinya ini.

Tapi, hei, tentu saja kau tak mau tahu tentang hal itu, bukan? Oh, tentu saja kau tak ingin mendengarkan sebuah kisah cinta yang membosankan dan penuh dengan airmata ini. Kau hanya senang bermain dengan boneka bebekmu yang saat ini terus berayun dan terombang-ambing di dalam bak mandimu, tak peduli kepada teriakan orang-orang yang menyuruhmu untuk segera keluar dari bak mandimu dan meninggalkan mainan-mainan itu. Bebek-bebek itu terlalu menarik untuk ditinggalkan karena suara (rintihan) yang mereka keluarkan—_kwek kwek kwek_—terdengar begitu lucu dan menggelitik di dalam pendengaranmu.

Kau terlalu sibuk dengan permainanmu ini. Ya, kau terus menciptakan gelombang di dalam bak mandimu dan tertawa kecil ketika bebek-bebek itu mulai menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi lucu ("Kita akan mati. Aku tak tahu—tak kuat lagi, Senpai.") untuk kesekian kalinya. Ah, kau bahkan tak peduli dengan teguran-teguran yang orang lain lemparkan kepadamu. Mereka tak penting, dan tentu saja, boneka-boneka manismu ini jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk kau berikan perhatian, bukan?

Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan para boneka itu sekarang?

Oh, kau lebih senang membiarkan mereka terombang-ambing di dalam bak mandimu? Ide yang bagus, memang. Bagaimana dengan sabunmu itu? Bukankah kemarin kau senang menggoyangkannya dan membuangnya masuk ke dalam bak mandimu, membiarkan batangan berbau harum itu tenggelam di dalam sekumpulan air itu dan kau akan menginjaknya dengan kakimu sehingga sabun itu tak bisa lagi melayang ke permukaan? Ya, kau tahu kau menyukai hal itu, namun kedua boneka barumu ini jauh lebih lucu dan menantang daripada sabunmu. Karena itu kau mengabaikan sabun kesayanganmu itu dan terus mencoba untuk melemparkan boneka-boneka imutmu ke dalam airmu, memasukkan banyak cairan biru yang indah dan berkilauan di kala cahaya mentari menerpanya ke dalam paru-paru mereka dan tertawa kecil.

Dan, oh, lihatlah! Buka matamu lebar-lebar—atau, apakah kau memang tak mempunyai mata?

Tangan mereka terus bergerak, mencoba lepas dari genggaman maut karena mereka masih ingin merasakan kehangatan cahaya matahari, lembutnya angin musim gugur dan wanginya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di padang bunga. Mereka tak ingin terus berada di tengah-tengah cengkraman tanganmu karena yang bisa mereka rasakan hanyalah dingin, dingin, dan dingin dan yang dapat mereka lihat hanyalah biru, biru, dan biru.

Biru.

Yang saat ini mereka pandangi itu bukanlah biru yang indah, kau tahu. Bukan semacam warna biru yang akan kau lihat ketika engkau menatap langit di atasmu. Dan, oh, tentu saja mereka tidak sedang membicarakan tentang betapa jernihnya warna biru yang air sungai miliki, atau biru yang berada di kelopak-kelopak bunga yang menebarkan wangi yang begitu semerbak. Karena, halo, mereka sedang berada di dalam genggamanmu dan warna biru yang kau perlihatkan kepada mereka hanya bisa mengingatkan mereka kepada satu kata.

Satu kata yang sangat simpel.

Kematian.

Tapi, yah, kau memang takkan mau tahu dengan nasib bonekamu. Mereka hanya mainan bagimu, walaupun bagi orang lain, mereka lebih dari sekedar bahan pajangan biasa. Tahukah kamu bahwa jauh diluar sana, ada sekumpulan orang yang terus berdoa dan berbisik tanpa henti, memohon untuk keselamatan temannya agar keesokan hari nanti, mereka masih dapat melihat senyuman lebar di wajah sang gadis dan anggukan pelan dari sang pemuda? Atau, hei, apakah kau sadar bahwa saat ini bala bantuan sudah dihubungi, dan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini, sebuah kapal berniat untuk melepaskan mereka dari pelukanmu?

Tentu saja kau takkan membiarkan mereka. Bebek-bebek itu milikmu, dan kau takkan pernah menyerahkannya kepada siapa pun.

Kau memeluk mereka erat, sangat erat sehingga kau bahkan tak bisa mendengarkan rintihan mereka yang meminta untuk dilepas. Orang-orang berusaha untuk melepaskan dekapanmu dari mereka, namun kau berteriak, mengancam dan semakin memperkencang pelukanmu pada mainan kesayanganmu ini. Kau menjerit, _ini mainanku dan aku baru mendapatkannya! _dan kau dapat melihat bahwa orang-orang jahat itu tak bisa mendekatimu lagi. Mereka terlihat lelah, begitu juga mainanmu yang kini terkulai lemas di lengan rampingmu.

Tanpa kau sadari satu boneka lepas dari peganganmu.

_K-kita akan selamat bersama_, itu yang si perempuan katakan, dengan bola mata hazelnya yang berair berserta bulir-bulir airmata yang mengaliri pipinya dan menghapus make-up miliknya. _Jangan, Senpai—jangan kau—_

Sang lelaki terbatuk, dan gandengan tangan mereka semakin menguat, namun kau tetap tak peduli dengan mereka. Kau terlalu lelah memberontak tadi, menggoyangkan air di bak mandimu dan terus melipatkan lenganmu di depan boneka-bonekamu untuk melindungi mereka. Kini kau hanya ingin tidur, istirahat, dan beberapa waktu lagi, kau bisa kembali memainkan mainan-mainan lainnya.

_Dingin, Rise. M-ma__—af._

Terlihat kerutan di kening sang perempuan, dan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan pemuda di hadapannya bergetar hebat. Warna kulit yang saat itu sedang disentuhnya kini mulai membiru, dan suhu badannya semakin lama semakin menurun. Gadis itu mendekatkan telapak tangan itu ke wajahnya, merasakan tangan hangat yang dahulu sering membelai pipinya dan mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya, atau menggelitiki lehernya dan menggamit tangannya, kini berubah menjadi biru dan kehilangan kehangatannya untuk selama-lamanya.

_Selamat tinggal, Senpai_, ia berbisik di telinga si lelaki, dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Oh, tapi kau memang tak peduli dengan mereka dan kisah menyedihkan mereka. Kau memejamkan matamu, dan yang kemudian kau lihat hanyalah warna biru yang menyelimutimu dan menarikmu masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

.

.

Kemudian kau mendengar suara peluit, di tengah-tengah mimpimu yang indah dan tenang.

.

.

Tapi apa boleh buat—kau lelah.

Kau hanya ingin tidur, dan suatu saat, kau ingin bermain lagi dengan boneka-boneka lainnya.

.

.

Mungkin mereka akan mengeluarkan suara yang jauh lebih manis?

.

.

Oh, kau anak yang nakal.

Sangat nakal.

.

.

Kau pembunuh.

* * *

**END**


End file.
